


Experiments

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Experiments, F/M, M/M, Puppies, Puppy Dean, implied claiming, implied mating, master cas, master jimmy, omegas bred to be animal like, puppy trixie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: In a world of Alphas, Betas and Omegas science had discovered that they could bred Omegas to have animal traits, ears and tails, they had lost the ability to speak only using animal sounds to communicate, puppies and kittens where the most popular but there were pony’s, bunnies and array of animals to choice from depending on what the alpha wanted and they came with a big price tag so only the elite had them.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 In a world of Alphas, Betas and Omegas science had discovered that they could breed Omegas to have animal traits, ears, and tails, they had lost the ability to speak only using animal sounds to communicate, puppies and kittens where the most popular but there were pony’s, bunnies and array of animals to choose from depending on what the alpha wanted and they came with a big price tag so only the elite had them.  
   
Castiel and his twin brother James were born into money came from a well-respected family both alphas, they both were defense lawyers that didn’t have time for traditional relationships but were looking for a puppy of their own they could train and use to their liking, they lived in a big house with a large backyard with just the two of them they get pretty lonely at times.  
   
“Hey, Cas we should go to the pet shop this weekend check out the new puppies, see if we see anyone we like!” Jimmy said,  
“yeah, I don’t have any cases this week!” Cas said  
“I hope we find someone to bring home it will be nice to have someone here when we get home!” Jimmy said,  
“me too!” Cas answered.  
   
They went to the pet store that Friday Cas was so excited he almost missed the turn, “Cas calm down!” Jimmy said  
“I can’t I know it I can feel it this time Jimmy was are going to find someone!” Cas said,  
“ok if you say so!” Jimmy said following Cas into the store.  
“Welcome what brings you in today?” The associate asked, “we are in the market for a puppy!” Cas said,  
“We got in a few new ones they are a special breed meant to stay small like lapdogs!” She said,  
“can you show us please!” Cas asked as jimmy walked around looking at the collars and leashes,  
“Jimmy come on!” Cas said they followed the associate to the back of the store where they puppies were, started barking excitedly to see people “look at how cute they all are!” Cas said, looking at all the puppies he got to the end cage, there were two puppies in one pen,  
“why are they together?” Cas asked they both looked up with big green eyes they were beautiful, dark blonde fur with black tips on their ears and tail,  
“they are twins, they get upset and refuse to eat or play if they aren’t together!” She said, sounding annoyed,   
“Jimmy, come look!” Cas said  
Jimmy made his way down,   
“they smell good!” Jimmy noted the pups sniffed the air and whined a bit,  
“we will take them both!” Jimmy said Cas nodded in agreement  
“sounds good, they need to be collared and leashed when out and about, let’s go fill out the paperwork they came named the boy is Dean and his sister is Trixie!” She said they both nodded and followed her to the front.  
   
Cas was so excited when they went back, “do they walk on all fours?” Jimmy asked,  
“they can, but two legs are better for long walks or outside!” She said opening the cage they both backed up and growled:  
“You both are coming with us, don’t worry!” Cas said softly they looked at each other  
“come on, Dean!” Cas said with a smile Dean stepped forward and sniffed the air he liked what he smelled and moved a bit faster to Cas and waited for his collar, Trixie whined at Dean who barked she rolled her eyes and followed waiting to be collard she didn’t like it and cried in protest until Dean nipped her,  
Jimmy picked her up, “hello!” He said she tilted her head and smiled  
“you are adorable, let’s go home!” Jimmy said, setting her down, they both whined and held their arms up  
“their breeder was a bit fond of them!” She said with a smile  
“Alright!” Cas said, picking up Dean, Jimmy picked up Trixie they headed out to the car.  
   
“It’s cold out tonight!” Jimmy said wrapping his jacket around Trixie,  
“I bought some outfits online a couple of weeks ago! I’m glad I bought small ones!” Cas said,  
“they need a bath!” Jimmy said, “we will take care of all that when we get home!” Cas said they both whined in the cold  
“we will turn the heat on!” Cas said as they set the pups in the backseat with the bags of new pup toys and treats they curled together and mess of arms and legs,  
“they are so cute!” Cas said  
“it’s a good thing we have the money because I have a feeling you are going to spoil them!” Jimmy said, “you are not wrong!” Cas said, getting into the driver’s seat.  
   
“I’m guessing you want the boy?” Jimmy asked,  
“yes if that’s alright with you?” Cas answered,  
“that’s fine, I like the girl anyways she smells good!” Jimmy said  
“I’m so happy we finally got puppies!” Cas said,  
“me too now you can shut up about it!” Jimmy said,  
“oh, like you weren’t excited about it!” Cas teased  
“no, but you were the one buying stuff before we had a puppy, and now we have two!” Jimmy said a small whine came from the backseat  
“what’s wrong?” Cas asked they whined again “maybe they have to pee!?” Jimmy said a little yip answered that question  
“we are almost home you can pee than!” Cas said  
   
The house was big maybe too big for just the two of them, but now that they had pups it wouldn’t seem so empty,  
“alright come, let’s go potty!” Cas said opening the door they both jumped out Trixie landed with a thud a little less coordinated than her brother she whimpered  
“Sweetheart, you should have waited for me!” Jimmy said, helping her up, she whined:  
“come on, let’s go potty!” Jimmy said, leading her to the grass.  
   
They went in the house the pups sniffed the air and looked around Dean pulled Trixie deeper into the house exploring  
“are you hungry?” Cas asked the looked at him and tilted their heads and barked,  
“they understood me!” Cas mused they looked at the toys and sniffed the bedding they set up in the living room And bed on either side of the couch Trixie picked one up and moved them next to each other and laid down Dean right next to her.  
“They are smart! Really smart!” Jimmy said,  
“Yeah, well, they are supposed to be easy to train!” Cas said making food for the pups  
“come to eat!” Cas said they looked up and went to Cas, he set the bowls down on the floor Trixie looked at Dean picked up both dishes set them on the table went in the kitchen got two spoons and climbed in a chair Dean scooted a chair next to his sister and sat down to eat  
“what the hell?” Cas asked,   
“she did say their breeder was found of them, maybe he taught them!” Jimmy said, watching as Dean helped his sister eat her dinner, Jimmy and Cas ate their dinner and watched the twins.  
   
When they were done Dean took the bowls to the sink and put them in, Trixie looked at Cas and smiled  
“how are you so smart? Who taught you?” He asked,   
“our master!” She answered Jimmy and Cas jumped up,   
“you can talk?” Jimmy asked  
“yes, we both can!” Trixie replied  
“that’s impossible!” Jimmy said she shrugged  
“I told you not to say anything! Now they send us away!” Dean said with a whine,  
“we aren’t going to send you away!” Cas said, going to him,   
“you aren’t?” Dean asked,   
“no, we aren’t, but we need to set some ground rules to keep you both safe!” Cas said they nodded.  
   
Cas and Jimmy told their pups to play while they talked,  
“how are they able to talk. I thought that was bred out of these omegas?” Jimmy asked  
“I don’t know, but we need to keep them safe, make sure no one knows!” Cas said,  
“guys can you come here?” Jimmy asked they both walked over  
“yes master?” They asked,  
“can you tell us where you were before the pet store?” Jimmy asked Trixie looked at Dean  
“we not supposed to tell!” Dean said, putting his head down,  
“ok, why did you tell us you could talk?” Cas asked,  
“master say if you smell right, we tell you!” Trixie said Jimmy nodded,  
“you can trust us! We aren’t going to send you away, ok?” Jimmy said Dean and Trixie looked at each other then nodded.  
   
“We were in a white room, everyone had white coats!” Trixie said,  
“and your master?” Jimmy asked,  
“he was very nice to us, taught us how to talk and eat at the table with a spoon!” Dean said,  
“one day he says we can’t stay, take us to store tell us no talking until we find alphas smell right!” Trixie said, looking at Jimmy,  
“how long were you there?” Cas asked,  
“not long!” Dean said  
“ok, so no one knows where you went?” Jimmy asked,  
“no master! He snuck us out in the middle of the night!” Dean said sighing,  
“too many questions, Master!” Trixie said,   
“ok sweetheart, I’m sorry! Why do you guys go play, ok?” Jimmy said,  
“thank you, Master!” They said going to play with the ball.


	2. Chapter 2

  _Good Job, Trixie!" Master praised as she sat when told to_

_"speak!" He said_ ,

_"hello, master!" She said, smiling_ ,

_"hello!" He said back_ ,

_"how come it's always Trixie's turn Dean asked with a whine_

_"ok I'm sorry, Dean sit!" Master said Dean sat_

_"good boy!" He said, smiling._

_"How's the experiment coming along!" She asked_ ,

_"great, they are wonderful! Very kind, follow commands like it's nothing, they are extremely submissive and willing to please, and they have gained the ability to speak!" Master said_

_"Good! We can sell them for double!" She said._

 

Cas made breakfast while Jimmy took the pups outside,

"oh look at those sweet pups!" Mr. Smith said over the fence,

"they are cute, aren't they?" Jimmy answered,

"one for each of you?" Mr. Smith asked,

"yes we got them last night Trixie followed behind jimmy Cautiously,

"hi sweetheart!" Mr. Smith said to her she barked in response,

"Jimmy she's adorable! I wish I weren't so old I'd get one just to keep me company!" Mr. Smith said,

"you can always adopt one they opened new adoption centers for old or no longer wanted omega puppies!" Jimmy said, picking Trixie up she sniffed the air and whined "hungry?" Jimmy asked she tilted her head Cas called them in.

 

"Good girl! Good boy!" Jimmy praised them both when they got inside,

"we did good master?" Dean asked,

"yes, you did!" Jimmy said Cas set their bowls on the table with two spoons. Jimmy helped the pups into their chairs,

"thank you, Master!" Trixie said, smiling, "thank you, Master!" Dean said with a mouth full of oatmeal,

"you, not a supposed to talk wif your mouthful!" Trixie said to Dean,

"sorry!" He told Jimmy, and Cas laughed,

"so we wanna talk a bit more about where you came from!" Cas said,

"we not supposed to tell!" Dean said,

"masters orders!" Trixie said,

"so if you are given an order, you have to follow it?" Jimmy asked, "yes!" They said eating their food Cas nodded.

 

When they were done eating the pups played "master play with us?" Trixie asked,

"not right now! I gotta finish this, but tonight I'll play with you, ok?" Jimmy asked,

"ok master!" She said, turning to play with Dean there was a knock at the door they both barked once and stopped when Cas shushed them,

"good my package came!" Cas said, shutting the door,

"what did you buy now?" Jimmy asked, picking up Trixie's

"new outfits for when we got to the park!" Cas said, smiling,

"we get clothes?" Dean asked,

"of course you get clothes! Can't have you running around naked!" Cas said,

"oh!" Dean said tilting his head and sniffing the air,

"Dean you have clothes on now!" Jimmy said with a smile

"I mean other clothes!" Dean said, looking at Jimmy,

"we wear only white clothes!" Trixie said Cas nodded,

"well I got you a dress, and Dean I got you a little outfit too!" Cas said very excitedly,

"master we go today?" Trixie asked,

"if you want to!" Cas said Dean looked at Trixie and wagged his tail

"very much master!" Dean said,

"then I guess we are going to the park but remember no talking!" Cas said,

"is that an order master?" Dean asked,

"yes!" Cas said

, "yes master," they said.

 

Jimmy got Trixie dressed in her new dress,

"Master I like the dress!" She said,

"Trixie now you know you can't talk to the other pups right?" Jimmy said,

"yes, master, I know!" She said with a smile,

"You look gorgeous!" Jimmy said,

"thank you, Master!" She answered.

"Now be a good girl for Cas ok?" Jimmy said as they left for the park,

"are you sure you can do this?" Jimmy asked Cas,

"yeah I got this, just do what you need to we will be back later!" Cas said.

 

"Master?" Dean asked,

"yes, dean!" Cas answered,

"what's a park?" He asked,

"you've never been to the park?" Cas asked,

"no master we lived in a room playing with master and others that was it never went outside!" Dean said,

"oh! Well, it's a place to play outside in the sun get fresh air!" Cas said,

"oh, ok, master!" Dean said, they pulled up to the park there were only a few other pups there "ok remember no talking!" Cas whispered they barked,

"good job!" He said, letting them out of the car Trixie started barking with excitement and wagging her tail, Cas laughed,

"come on!" He said after attaching their leashes, they walked over to the fenced area so Cas could let them off-leash

"go play and be nice!" Cas said let the off-leash, they looked around and sniffed the air

"go on go run around!" Cas said they took off Trixie chasing Dean, they were quick. Dean stopped and turned to chase his sister who laughed and took off she was just as fast, "those are some cute pups you go there!"

"Thanks, we just got them the other day!" Cas said,

"names Benny!" "Castiel but you can call me Cas" they watched Dean and Trixie chase each other around.

 

"Where did you get them?" Benny asked,

"the pet store over on 8th street!" Cas said,

"guys come here!" Trixie and Dean came running,

"this is Benny!" Cas said Dean sniffed him and barked

"hey there!" Benny said, petting his head

"this Dean and his sister Trixie!" Cas said Trixie was more Cautious investigated Benny she barked and wagged her tail

"have some water!" Cas said, handing Trixie a water bottle

"don't you have a bowl for the" Benny asked,

"they are a bit different, their previous master taught them things!" Cas said, taking the water back,

"go play!" Cas said they barked and ran off.

An hour later, Trixie laid down next to Cas,

"tired?" Cas asked she nodded,

"alright, we will go home! Dean let's go!" Cas yelled Dean was playing with Benny's pup Andrea, Dean ran to Cas and jumped in his arms,

"come to Trix!" Cas said she followed him to the car.

 

 

Cas loaded them into the car "Hey Cas! I wanted to give you my number our pups can have a playdate!" Benny said,

"sounds good. I think they would like that!" Cas said, handing Benny his phone,

"thanks!" Cas said, putting his phone away. Cas drove back to the house Trixie, and Dean fell asleep in the backseat, Cas carried them both inside and laid them on the couch and went to find Jimmy, he went to their home office

"hey!" Cas said,

"brother, how was the park?" Jimmy said,

"good, they were perfect! I made a friend even!" Cas said,

"oh brother do tell!" Jimmy said teasing

"not like that Dean, and his pup seem to get along so we thought they could have play dates!" Cas said,

"sounds good!" Jimmy said, looking at his paper

"brother, come see your pup. I think she missed you!" Cas said,

"did she?" Jimmy asked

"yes, and I would claim her soon other alphas were checking her out!" Cas said Jimmy got up and followed Cas to the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Trixie and Dean were still asleep when Cas and Jimmy walked back into the living room

“they didn’t talk did they?” Jimmy asked picking trixie up to hold her

“no they didn’t, they did drink from a water bottle but that’s whatever!” Cas said picking up Dean he snuggled closer to Cas

“god! He smells so fucking good!” Cas growled sniffing Dean, Jimmy smiled at him

“I haven’t smelled you in a long time!” He said

“I don’t know what it is about him! It’s like he was made for me!” Cas said

“trixie smells that way to me too! She prefect!” Jimmy said nuzzling her, she opened her eyes

“hi master!” She said with a small smile “hi sweetheart!” Jimmy said with a soft voice

“master I had fun!” She said wrapping her arms around his neck,

“that’s makes me happy are you hungry?” Jimmy asked

“yes master very hungry!” Trixie said smiling

“I’ll get you a treat!” Jimmy said walking with her into the kitchen.  

 

Cas sat in the couch with Dean snuggled in his arms, he woke up slowly “Master?” Dean asked

“hi!” Cas said

“Master you smell really good!” Dean said

“you smell good too!” Cas said dean sat up

“Master are you gonna claim me?” Dean asked

“do you want me too?” Cas asked

“yes master than I stay forever!” Dean said smiling Cas laughed

“are you hungry? Do you want a snack?” He asked

“yes master!” Dean said, Cas got up to Dean a snack.

 

After their snack they wanted to stay with their masters “I’ll be good!” Dean said

“I know you will, you can come with me!” Cas said carrying Dean to the office with him to do some work,

“master we was told that sex is what we was made for!” Dean said

“that’s true but also companionship!” Cas said turning on his computer

“have you ever had sex with someone?” Cas asked

“no master I haven’t!” Dean said “Dean do you want to?” Cas asked

“does it hurt Master?” Dean asked “it can, but I promise not to hurt you on purpose!” Cas said

“ok master I like to with you!” Dean said “later right now I need to type this up for work!” Cas said looking at his computer dean laid down in his lap.

 

Jimmy was laying on the couch trixie sprawled out on his chest he petted her head she purred a bit “sweetheart are you purring?” Jimmy asked

“yes master!” She said “but your a puppy!” Jimmy said

“yes but I’m also kitty!” She said

“wait your a hybrid?” He asked

“yes master is something wrong?” She asked

“no, no, nothing's wrong!” Jimmy said continued to pet her head

“master you smell worried!” She said “sorry!” He said

“Master why worried?” She asked sitting up

“I’m not baby! It’s just work that’s all promise!” Jimmy said smiling

“you tell me?” She asked “always!” Jimmy said she nodded

“play?” She asked jimmy smiled and sat up

“what do you wanna play?” He asked “ball!” She said.

 

Dean was laying in Cas’ lap, he was stroking Dean's hair he started purring “um Dean you are a puppy right?” Cas asked

“also kitty!” He said yawning Cas nodded

“let’s go make dinner!” Cas said standing up, he headed to the living room where trixie and Jimmy were play with a ball

“play with Trixie I wanna talk to Jimmy!” Cas said Jimmy followed Cas to the kitchen “

he purrs!” Cas whispered “trixie does too!” Jimmy said

“they are part cat according to trixie!” He said Cas shook his head

“do you think they were and experiment and their master got them out for a reason?” Cas asked

“I don’t know but I’m gonna assume so!” Jimmy said

“we need to keep them safe! I doubt they would be on the news but I’ll check anyways!” Cas said making dinner

“I’m gonna see if I can get more info from them!” Jimmy said Cas nodded.

 

Jimmy went back to the living room to talk to dean and trixie they were sitting in their kennel talking

“master wants to claim me!” Dean said “really?” Trixie asked dean nodded and smiled

“I’m gonna let him they can’t take me if I have an alpha!” He said

“master say to you?” He asked Trixie shook her head

“maybe he don’t like me!” She said sounding sad

“he like you! I can tell!” Dean said “I ask him!” She said,

“do you guys wanna play until dinners ready?” Jimmy asked acting like he didn’t hear anything.

 

They rolled the ball around for a few minutes “guy what else are you mix with?” Jimmy asked

“don’t know Master!” Trixie said looking at him

“I think just kitty and puppy! But all the good parts!” Dean said Jimmy nodded

 

“is there anything else you can tell me?” Jimmy asked “like what master!?” Dean asked

“well what color do you like?” He asked “umm I like red!” Dean said

“I like pink and purple!” Trixie said “what about you Master?” Trixie asked

“I am a fan of green!” Jimmy said “our eyes are green!” Trixie said

“I know!” He said with a smile “what is your favorite thing to eat?” Jimmy asked they shrugged

“ok my favorite is steak!” Jimmy said “what steak!?” Trixie asked

“it’s meat from a cow!” Jimmy said they nodded

“next time we have it I’ll share with you!” Jimmy said they smiled “thank you Master!” They said smiling.

 

“Dinner is ready for everyone!” Cas said walking into the living room they followed Cas back to the kitchen, Cas had put their bowls and spoons on the table

“thank Master!” Dean said smiling

“you’re welcome!” Cas said taking his seat,

“do you guys like fish?” Jimmy asked

“don’t know we only eat oatmeal!” Trixie said “here try!” Jimmy said handing her a piece she sniffed it before taking it Dean sniffed what Cas handed him and stuck it in his mouth

“I like!” Dean said Trixie put it in her mouth and smiled

“good?” Jimmy asked

“yes master thank you!” Trixie said

“can we have more?” Dean asked Cas nodded and put some of his in Dean's bowl and jimmy put some of his in trixies

“thank you Master!” They said and eat their dinner.

 

The twins chased each other around the room while jimmy and Cas watched a movie trixie yelp when dean knocked her into the table

“trixie I so sorry!” Dean said hugging her

“I know I sit with Master now!” She said Dean whined

“my arm hurt!” She said standing in front of Jimmy with a her bottom lip sticking out

“let me see!” Jimmy said

“it looks ok you want me to kiss it make it better?” He asked she nodded he kissed her arm she smiled and climbed into his lap,

“Dean come on!” Cas said

“trixie I sorry!” Dean said climbing in Cas lap

“I forgive!” She said snuggling under jimmy’s arm

“baby what are you doing?” Jimmy said

“comfy!” She said Jimmy nodded and let her do it.

“I’m gonna go to bed! Dean do wanna sleep with me tonight?” Cas asked

“yes master!” Dean said smiling the smell of slick rolling off him Cas growled a bit

“have fun you two!” Jimmy said with a small laugh, trixie tilted her head

“Master what that mean?” She asked

“um well you do know the purpose you were bred for right?” Jimmy asked

“yes master!” She said

“can you tell me?” He asked

“for sex master!” She said

“have you?” He asked she shook her head “ok do you know how it works?”

“Yes master you stick your penis in my vagina or butt!” She said very matter of factly

“yes… that’s uh… that’s right!” He said smiling at how she said it

“and if someone wanted to keep you they would bite your neck!” He added she nodded

“you wanna keep me Master?” She asked

“very much, you smell amazing like you made specifically for me!” He said taking a deep breath

“will you claim me master?” She asked he nodded the smell of alpha arousal made her slick

“you smell good to me too Master!” She said with a smile

“I’m gonna claim you now!” Jimmy said picking her up she laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

“Master, is it going to hurt?” Trixie asked,

“a little I’ll be gentle ok?” Jimmy said she nodded

“Are you scared?” Jimmy asked taking his clothes off

“yes master a little!” She said, “sweetheart don’t be afraid after this. I claim you no one can take you away!” Jimmy said she smiled, “are you ready?” He asked,

“yes, master!” She said, pulling her dress off.

 

_“She killed it!”_

_“She is a part kitty, I think it’s an animal instinct! We can fix that with the next batch but for now she perfect.”_

_“Trixie sweetheart why did you kill that mouse?”_

_“Because I needed to!”_

_“See told you instinct.”_

 

Dean and Cas were curled up in bed,

“Master would you be mad if Trixie killed a mouse?” Dean asked,

“I don’t think so why?” Cas answered

“I just asking!” Dean said

“there’s gotta be a reason you’re asking!” Cas said, petting his head “memory Trixie in trouble for kill mouse!” Dean said,

“was she no supposed to kill the mouse!” Cas asked

“I don’t know! She says she needs to!” Dean said, Cas nodded,

“well you are part cat, and kitties do kill mice!” Cas said, Dean, nodded, “Master, I love you!” Dean said

“I love you too!”

 

“Trix are you ok?” Jimmy asked cleaning her bite

“better than ok master!” She said he smiled against her skin,

“can we do it again, Master?” She asked,

“we can later baby but now sleep. I have to work in the morning!” Jimmy said smiling

“Master can I got to work with you one day?” She asked

“I promise one day you can, but I have to go to court, and we can’t bring you in there!” Jimmy said

“I understand Master!” She said, smiling at him, he kissed her cheek,

“sleep!” He told her.

“I love you, Master!”

“I love you too!”

 

_“I can’t believe he smuggled them out!”_

_“How the hell did he get them out?”_

_“I don’t know, but we need to find them before someone claims them!”_

_“And if they have been claimed?”_

_“They will protect their alpha, we will never get them back!”_

 

The next morning Cas and Jimmy got ready for work Cas made breakfast

“what do you guys think of going to daycare while we are at work?” Cas asked they looked confused

“it’s a place you go to play with other pups while we are at work, we pick you up after we get off work!” Jimmy said Dean looked at Trixie she nodded,

“that sounds like fun!” Dean said

“Trix what do you think?” Jimmy asked

“I wanna go!” She said,

“ok, we have an appointment tomorrow!” Cas said they smiled.

 

“Why would you just make an appointment?” Jimmy said, “I knew they’d be ok with it, after the park, and they will be together!” Cas said, Jimmy, nodded, “so you claimed her!” He said with a smile, “yeah, she’s wonderful! But there was this weird moment when I bit her she changed colors!” Jimmy said Cas laughed “She a hybrid of cat and dog. I don’t think either of those can change color!” He said

“I guess!”

 

Trixie and Dean chase each other around the house, “master claimed us both!” Dean said, smiling, Trixie nodded, “you color different a little!” Dean said, looking at his sister, “I know! It changes after he bites me! Slowly going back!” She said looking sad that she was different from Dean now “it’s ok we be the same soon member when I was blue?” Dean said she nodded and wasn’t happy then either, “why we change color?” Trixie asked, “don’t know!” Dean said shrugging, “no like it!” Trixie said, “take a nap?” Dean asked she nodded and climbed into their kennel. When they woke up, they were hungry, “Master leave treats out!” Trixie said, holding up the bag, “we have some?” Dean asked Trixie shrugged and opened the bag taking one out for herself and one for Dean.

 

Cas and Jimmy stayed late at the office way later than they usually do when they got to the house Trixie and Dean were at the door, “we are so sorry!” Cas said, picking up Dean, “it’s ok master, but we are starving, and we had to pee!” He said, pointing to the puddle by the back door! “We couldn’t get it open!” Trixie said, “it’s ok sweetheart, we will get a door for you guys so you can go in and out!” Jimmy said, “thank you, Master!” Trixie said, kissing his cheek.

 

“Trixie you fur seems different darker!” Cas said, “I know, don’t know why just does it sometimes!” She said, “I was blue for a long time!” Dean said, “are you guys mixed with anything else?” Cas asked, “don’t know, master's friend would say how experiment going!” Dean said Cas and Jimmy looked at each other, “did they take blood from you?” Jimmy asked, hey nodded, “your master's friend did they carry a clipboard and write things down?” Cas asked, “yes, and say hm a lot!” Dean said they laughed, “they would keep us together, and one day they say we keep you apart for the day see what happens!” Trixie said, “what happened?” Jimmy said, “not one day! Lots of days! We get sad, we together always!” Trixie said sniffing, “what else happened?” Cas asked, “not hungry, no playing I like being with Trixie. I very sad not with her!” Dean said, Cas nodded, “I know what that’s like!” He said, looking at Jimmy.

 

_“What happens if they get claimed?” “They are extremely loyal it’s been bred into them, it’s part of the experiment!” “That’s not an answer!” “They are still omegas what happens when an omega gets claimed?” “They would do anything for their alpha, it would kill them to be apart!” “Yes, let’s see where this goes! We may get them back if they revile they can talk!” “I don’t think this is a good idea!” “Well it’s my experiment, and they are my creations!” “Whatever you say!”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold is the pups barking at each other and talking in dog!

Benny called to set up a playdate for the pups that weekend “Master man from park?” Dean asked “yes the man from the park his bringing his pup!” Cas said Dean nodded “I like him! He smell nice!” Dean said wagging his tail “Trixie what did you think of Benny?” Cas asked “he smell nice but I don’t know!” She said not looking at anyone “trixie look at me!” Jimmy said she looked up “what does that mean?” He asked “don’t know! Just something about him!” She said “ok!” Jimmy said “Master I don’t know!” She said annoyed “I’m just trying to understand that’s all!” Jimmy said she nodded “I sorry Master!” She said hugging him “it’s ok!” He said kissing the top of her head. 

 

They had an appointment at the puppy day care, “now…” “no talking!” They said Cas laughed “Alright you ready?” Jimmy asked they nodded and barked Jimmy carried trixie and Cas walked Dean “you're gonna create a monster!” Cas said to jimmy “you worry about Dean, don’t worry about Trixie!” Jimmy said opening the door “welcome I’m Becky! I run waggin good time! And who do we have here?” She asked “I’m castiel and this is Dean!” “I’m James and this is Trixie!” “Welcome I’m so excited for you to start here we have all kinds of fun activities for your pups to participate in! I see you have claimed them both that’s good!” She said very enthusiastically Cas and Jimmy looked at each other and followed Becky to the playroom for the pups. 

 

“Now we only take a few pups at a time so we aren’t overwhelmed we also offer overnight and extended stays!” She said opening the door to the room Trixie whined and wiggled “you wanna get down my love?” He said setting her down “let’s let them play with the other pups and we can talk over here and keep and eye on them!” Becky said “go play! Be nice!” Jimmy said kissing Trixie she gave him a lick on the cheek and smiled Dean followed trixie they sniffed the air “come sit over here!” Becky said Cas and Jimmy followed Becky to a table with some chairs “now tell me a little about them clearly they are twins!” She said “they had a master before us that taught them a few quirky things they eat at the table with a spoon from a bowl, the prefer two legs, they get along with other pups at the park so far!” Cas said “Trixie is a bit particular about what she eats so we will send their food with them, she loves being carried around it’s like her favorite thing, naps in the sun playing with a ball!” Jimmy said watching Trixie play with another pup “Dean's pretty much the same he’s not a picky but I’ll still send their food with them! It is extremely important you keep them together, they don’t like being apart unless they choose to be!” Cas said “wow that’s a lot! And very specific!” Becky said. 

 

“I’m sorry we are very protective of them and they like things a certain way!” Jimmy said Trixie barked at the other pup who was standing in the spot she wanted to lay in “Trixie be nice!” Jimmy said she looked at him and sighed and found a different spot to lay in “sometimes you have to remind her to be nice if it’s not Dean!” Jimmy said “does she bite?” Becky asked “I’ve never seen her bite another pup!” Jimmy said “Dean doesn’t bite as far as I know!” Cas said. 

 

“Trixie be nice!” Dean whispered in her ear she barked at him and growled “Trixie!” Jimmy scolded “come on!” He said she went to him “what is wrong?” Jimmy asked as he took her to the car “Dean talking you say no talking!” She said when he shut the door, “what did he say?” Jimmy asked “he say be nice! I don’t wanna be nice today!” She said picking at the seat “why not?” Jimmy asked “you gonna leave me!” She said “baby it’s only for a few hours! I’m not leaving you there to stay, you are mine and you will always be mine! It this because of what she said about overnight and extended stays?” Jimmy said “yes master!” She said “if I need to go somewhere overnight you’ll come with me ok?” He said “ok sorry Master! I scared!” Trixie said “come on let’s go back in and play ok?” He said she nodded. 

 

“Sorry about that she just needed a good talking to!” Jimmy said Becky nodded “we can do discipline if you want that’s an option!” Becky said “no that’s not necessary!” Jimmy said looking at Cas “what do you do if they do act up?” Cas asked “we remove them from the area and place them in a kennel for time out about 10 minutes!” She said Cas and Jimmy nodded, Dean was whining another pup had Trixie pinned to the ground “what the hell?” Jimmy said “Bella!” Becky scolded pulling her off Trixie “I think we should leave!” Cas said “I’m so sorry Mr. Novak I don’t know what happened!” Becky said “it’s fine we will come back another day!” Jimmy said holding a shaking Trixie, Cas and Jimmy took the pups back to the car “what happened?” Jimmy asked “She didn’t like us because we don’t have bruises and we wears clothes!” Trixie said “how do you know that?” Cas asked “what you think barking is master?” Trixie said Jimmy laughed “I guess I never really thought about it!” He said “her master very mean!” Dean said with a small whine “who’s her master?” Cas asked “alistair!” Trixie said “we know him he is very unkind!” Jimmy said “she mad cuz, yous not mean to us!” Dean said “I’m sorry trixie, Becky said all the pups were nice!” Jimmy said “it’s ok master! I claw her!” Trixie said “you have claws?” Jimmy asked “yes master!” Trixie said looking out the window. 

  
  


_ “What if they get pregnant!?” “They cant I made sure they were sterilized!” “That’s a good thing! They girl is a bit unstable!” “She perfect!” _

 

“Master do you have other brother?” Dean asked when they got home “yes actually we have 2 other brothers older than us!” Cas said “What they names?” Dean asked “Luc He is the oldest, there’s Michael and Gabriel, Jimmy and I are the youngest!” Cas said Dean nodded “what they do?” He asked “let’s see Luc is like us, helps people who get into trouble, Michael works in a hospital his a doctor and Gabriel is a scientist he works in a big laboratory!” Cas answered “he make pups?” Dean asked “it don’t know what he works on but we can asked when we see him next week for family dinner!” Cas said dean nodded. “What about you mama?” Dean asked “well he died when Jimmy and I were really little but Chuck is still with us and he’s great he is a scientist too like Gabriel!” Cas said “oh why you no scientist?” He asked “because I wanted to help people in other ways!” Cas said Dean nodded. 

 

The next day they took their pups back to the daycare to see how they would do for a few hours “we have cameras and we will send updates and pictures to your phone!” Becky said taking their leashes “Trixie be a good girl Master will be back at lunch ok?” Jimmy said she smiled and barked at him, he smiled. “Same for you Dean!” Cas said he barked and followed Trixie to the play area “do you have any objections to them playing outside?” Becky asked “no we don’t!” Cas said “we will see you at lunch!” Becky said. 

 

Trixie found a perch to climb up She was very happy until Becky told her it was for when the kitties come and play and she could be up there, she sighed and hopped down, Bela was there again  **“what you want?” Trixie asked “why you so special?” Bella asked “just am” trixie said walking away**

 

Dean chased a boy pup around named Garth he had brown fur and was lanky but nice Trixie joined them until Becky called them for snack time  **“She so annoying!” Trixie said to Dean “I know why she so excited?” He asked “I don’t know but I found high place climb when she no look!” She said** “trixie! Dean! I know you’re excited for snack but it have to be quiet!” Becky said trixie rolled her eyes and took her snack sat down next to Dean. 

 

**“Master packed our snacks!” Dean said excited “we don’t have to eat the gross snacks!” Trixie said** Bella walked over to them and sat down  **“you master claim you?” She asked “yes!” They said together “why you get nice master? I get mean master always hit me!” Bella said “don’t know I sorry he hit you!” Dean said with a small whine.**

 

“Ok guys come on we are gonna go outside for a while! But first I wanna send pictures to your masters “Garth!”

She said he smiled for her “Bella your next!” Becky said “dean and Trixie we will do you together!” She said the stood there and smiled for the picture “alrighty let go outside!” Becky said clipping everyone leashes on them. 

 

Outside there was a fenced in play structure for them to play on Bella dragged dean off to the other side of the slide while Trixie climb up on the roof to nap, “Trixie that’s too high it’s no safe!” Becky said Trixie ignored her and turned her back Dean barked and than whined Trixie jumped down and went to find her brother, him and Bella were under the slide Bella had his dick in her mouth, Dean was trying to push her off without getting hurt Trixie barked and growled at Bella until she got off her brother  **“see you later!” Bella said.**

 

“Bella I told you stay away from the boys! I’ll have to tell your master!” Becky said Bella whined a long said whine “and I’ll have to call your master to Dean!” Becky said Dean just looked at her, “time out both of you!” Becky said putting everyone’s leash back on. Back inside Becky took Bella and Dean back to the kennels for a time out, Garth and Trixie where in the room they started in Trixie found a nice spot to lay in and take a nap Garth cane over to her, she growled he left she sighed contently and took a short nap, Dean woke her up  **“you ok?” She asked “ya boring without you!” Dean answered “what she do to to?” Trixie asked “she put me in her mouth! Felt nice!” Dean said blushing** trixie shook her head  **“master not gonna be happy! But he love you!” Trixie said “I know!” Dean said** he laid down next to trixie and they fell asleep. 

 

Cas and Jimmy both kept checking the clock “I just got a text from Becky saying on of the other pups sexually assaulted Dean!” Cas said “do you wanna go get him?” Jimmy asked checking his phone, “let’s head down there we can take an early lunch.” Cas said Jimmy closed his laptop and followed his brother letting their receptionist know where they were going. 

 

“Mr. Novak I am so sorry! I was trying to get trixie off the top of the play structure I didn’t see them slip off!” Becky said “is he ok?” Cas asked “yes his fine she was… she had her mouth well you understand!” Becky said “and trixie is she ok?” Jimmy asked “yes stubborn!” Becky said “yeah she can be like that!” Jimmy said they walked to where the pups were play Dean and Trixie smelled them and started barking excited and wagging their tails and jumping “miss us?” Jimmy asked picking up trixie she licked his face Dean was looking down “I’m not mad!” Cas sad kneeling down holding his arms open Dean ran to him and hugged him Cas picked him up “we are gonna go to lunch we will be back!” Cas said “ok!” Becky said. 

 

They went to the car put the pups in and got in the front “Master I missed you!” Trixie said “I missed you too baby!” Jimmy said “Master I’m sorry!” Dean said as they drove down the street “Dean I told you I’m not mad!” Cas said Dean sighed “you can show me how sorry you are later ok? But for now to pouting!” Cas said Dean perked up a bit. “Trixie why were you on top of the play structure?” Jimmy asked “it warm up there! She always say all morning I can’t climb, I like climb!” Trixie said Jimmy chuckled a bit “I’ll tell her to let you climb if you want!” Jimmy said “thank Master we are hungry!” She said “we are gonna eat there’s a pup friendly restaurant!” Cas said pulling into the parking lot “ok ready?” Jimmy asked they nodded and barked. 

 

“Castiel and James Novak!” “Ellen!” They said “long time no see! How the hell have you been?” Ellen asked “good really good!” Cas said smiling “I see you got yourselves some pups!” Ellen said “yes this is Dean!” Cas said “this is Trixie!” Jimmy said “What kind of name is Trixie?” Ellen asked trixie growled “I’m sorry it’s a beautiful name!” Ellen said “she sensitive!” Jimmy said “grab a booth!” Ellen said grabbing a few menus and booster seats for the pups. “Cokes?” Ellen asked “yes please and water for the pups!” Cas said seating Dean in his seat, they both looked around there were a few other people looking at them, “ignore them! You know I don’t care if the pups sit at the table!” Ellen said Trixie sniffed the water before taking sip Ellen looked at her she smiled “where did you get them from?” Ellen asked setting everyone’s drinks down “pet store on 8th but I think they had a master before us that taught them stuff!” Cas said Ellen nodded “alright what can I get you boys!” She asked “we will have the usual and let’s have the chick strip basket for the pups they can split it!” Cas said “coming right up!” Ellen said walking away. 

 

“Disgusting! If you want to fuck a dog just get one!” “Excuse me?” Cas asked “I said if. You. Want. To. Fuck. A. Dog. Get. A. Dog!” He repeated slowly walking towards the table “they aren’t even human!” Trixie started growling Dean joined in and than barking to scare the guy off “aww so viscous!” He said in a cute voice Trixie lunges just enough to make him jump back and leave “Trixie!” Jimmy mock scolded she looked at him, “he was very rude!” Cas said petting dean who started purring “not to loud!” Cas said whispered Dean stopped Ellen bought their food “it’s hot so be careful!” Ellen said, they finished lunch and headed back to the daycare. 

 

“I’m so happy you are back!” Becky said with a smile “I’m so sorry I forgot to tell you trixie likes to climb I didn’t think anything of it! We were planning on getting kitty and have a cat house that she like to play on!” Jimmy said snuggling her “oh ok! I just didn’t want her to get hurt is all!” Becky said “I appreciate that ok sweetheart Master has to go back to work so be a good girl!” He said setting trixie down Cas did the same with Dean and they left. “Bella is gone for the day but Garth is still here!” Becky said opening the door trixie made her way to the cat house to sit up top and take a nap food always made her sleepy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

 

“Don’t forget after when Benny leaves we are going to dads!” Jimmy said

“yes James I am well aware of our familiar duties!” Cas said Dean titles his head

“what that mean master? He asked

“it means I know we are going to dinner!” Cas said pulling Dean's T-shirt over his head,

“where’s trixie?” Cas asked “she has refused to come out of her kennel and is surprisingly strong  for as small as she is!” Jimmy said sounding annoyed 

“Dean go get your sister!” Cas said when he finished getting him dressed,

 

“do you know why she won’t come out?” Cas asked “she mumbled something about Benny smelling weird and he’s a vampire!” Jimmy said laughing “not funny Master!” Trixie said walking into Cas’ room 

“I’m sorry sweetheart but vampires aren’t real!” Jimmy said

“I not real but here I is!” She retorted 

“She has a point! They aren’t supposed to talk, they are part cat and can change color!” Cas said Jimmy shook his head 

“are you two always gonna gang  up on me?” Jimmy said picking trixie up

“we not ganging up Master!” Trixie said laying her head on his shoulder 

“ok let’s get dressed, and pleases play nice today ok?” Jimmy said “yes master I be nice to the man that smells funny” trixie said

jimmy laughed a small laugh and took trixie to get dressed. 

 

Benny showed up with Andrea after they finished breakfast, 

“hello!” Cas said opening the door 

“this is Jimmy!” Cas said introducing his brother 

“nice to meet you I’m Benny this here is Andrea!” 

“You know trixie and Dean's around here somewhere!” Jimmy said 

“hi sweetheart!” Benny said patting Trixies head she wiggles out of jimmy’s arms 

“sorry she’s in a mood!” Jimmy said “no worries brotha they get like that!” Benny said 

“well come on in and I’ll find Dean!” Cas said Benny followed them into the living room,

“this is a nice home you got here!” Benny said looking around “thank you!” They said Dean was in the backyard running around with Trixie

“Dean come here!” Cas called “hi ya Dean” Benny said patting his head Dean brakes and than ran off “go on!” He said to andrea. 

 

She sniffed the air and joined the twins in chasing each other 

“Morning Mr. Smith!” Cas called out

“Morning Castiel! Did you get another pup?” He asked 

“no just having a playdate!” He said 

“oh that’s wonderful!” Mr. Smith said “have a good day Mr. Smith!” Cas said Mr. Smith gave a small wave, 

“ nosy neighbor?” Benny asked “

no he’s all alone over there so we talk to him!” Cas said 

“that’s nice I live further out i got a farm Andrea loves it but there no pups nearby so I bring her into the city so she can play and socialize!” Benny said 

“so you’re a farmer?” Jimmy asked 

“yeah kind of I got a few goats and a sheep!” Benny said

 “we should bring the pups to you one day! I think they would like it!” Cas said 

“Dean May love it but in pretty sure my princess would have other thoughts!” Jimmy said with a laugh 

“y’all talk about them like they can talk!” Benny said 

“we know but they do bark! So you know they kind of talk and they have personalities so ya know!” Cas said

“I guess you’re right! You claim them yet?” Benny asked “yes we did!”

“Good don't want no one at the park swooping in it almost happen to my Andrea another alpha tried to take her!” Benny said

“I’m sorry that happened! I swear it’s because they have a knot between their legs they thinking everything belongs to them!” Jimmy said 

“that’s right! Andrea get out of them flowers!” Benny yelled 

“sorry she likes flowers!” He added “no harm, I need to get ready for the cold weather anyways!” Cas said 

“Dean, Trix come and get a snack!” Cas called they came running 

“can Andrea have one?” Jimmy asked “yeah she can and than we are gonna head out!” Benny said 

“next time we will come to you!” Cas said “sounds good!” Benny said leaving with his pup. 

 

“You both were very good!” Jimmy said washing trixies hands in the kitchen sink “master when we go see your dad?” Dean asked washing his own hands with Cas, “later for dinner! Now you’ll have to eat on the floor while we are there” Cas said they nodded 

“We know Master!” Trixie said “nap?” Dean asked she nodded, followed Dean to their beds. 

 

After the pups took a nap they got ready to go to dinner at Cas and Jimmy's dads house 

Jimmy put Trixie in a pretty lightweight flower dress she looked adorable “Master why I wear different colors?” she asked

“Because you look pretty” Jimmy said standing up and changing his own clothes, 

“I could change my fur if you want” she said 

“I know you could could but I like your color!” Jimmy said buttoning up his shirt 

“Master can we mate again! I enjoy it very much!” Trixie said smiling Jimmy laughed “when we get home later!” He said she smiled. 

 

Dean and Cas were waiting for Trixie and jimmy it always seemed to take them longer to get ready, Dean paced the front “what wrong?” Cas asked “nothing master just thinking!” Dean said Cas squinted at him and knelt down 

“Dean tell me what’s wrong?” Cas said

“Master what if you family don't like us?” Dean asked 

“They will love you I promise!” Cas said hugging him “if you sure Master!” Dean said 

“I’m very sure!” Cas answered 

Trixie and Jimmy finally came downstairs Jimmy face was flushed “you couldn’t wait?” Cas asked

“My fault Master!” Trixie said with a smile Cas shook his head “can we please leave the blowjobs for when we aren’t going to be late?” Cas said 

“Yes master I’m sorry!” Trixie said looking down 

“It’s ok!” Cas said she held her arms up to Jimmy. 

 

They drove to the mansion “wow” the twins said from the backseat “master you was a baby here?” Trixie asked “yeah I grew up here!” Jimmy said laughing “who dat?’ Dean asked 

“That is my brother Raphael” Cas said parking in front of the stairs 

“No more talking” Cas said they barked in response like they always do.

 

Raphael was a tall with dark skin, black hair and brown eyes and very intense,

“Brothers” he greatted

“Raphael” they said back 

“I see you finally got some omega puppies” he said staring Trixie whined a bit Jimmy shushed her 

“This is trixie and that is her twin brother Dean” jimmy said introducing the pups

“Come on father is waiting” he said turning on his heel and walking into the house they followed Cas and Jimmy rolled their eyes behind Raphael's back. Dean and Trixie got excited the second they got in the house whine and wiggling to get down out of their masters arms “Trix what's wrong?” Jimmy asked she barked and wagged her tail 

“They smell someone they like” Cas said, Gabriel and Chuck were talking Dean and Trixie were braking more 

“What the hell is up…” Gabriel started to say when he saw Trixie and Dean 

“Oh my god! You found them! How the hell did you find them?” Gabriel asked 

“Trixie ok I'll let you down” Jimmy said he put her down and she took off jumping up and down in front of Gabriel holding her arms up to him 

“Hello little girl” Gabriel says picking her up she licks his face 

“Let's go in the other room” Chuck said they all followed into the living room, trixie and Dean were so excited to see their masters and they were family to Jimmy and CAs made it better for them.

 

“Where did you find them” Chuck asked

“The pet store on 8th” Cas said Jimmy nodded, Gabriel put Trixie down she went to Chuck and whined

“No! Trixie” Chuck said 

“You always so mean!” she said going to Jimmy who of course picked her up

“No I'm not mean Gabriel and Alfie just spoiled you” Chuck said 

“I can't believe he dropped them at a pet store” Gabriel said picking up Dean and petting him 

“This is why I told you not to get attached! Now Cas, Jimmy I have a question how do they smell to you?’ Chuck asked watching Trixie lay her head on jimmy shoulder

“Really good like he was made for me specifically” Cas said watching Gabriel interact with Dean

“Jimmy what about you how does Trixie smell to you?” he asked 

“Same like she's the only one for me” he said snuggling his pup

“Trixie how does Jimmy smell to you?” Gabriel asked 

“Really good master, he smell like all good things” she said rubbing her cheek on his shoulder

“How come you never ask me?” Dean asked 

“I was going to, Dean how does cas smell to you?” Gabriel asked

“Really good, I love the way he smell” Dean said 

“does she do that often?”  Gabriels asked 

“Sometimes especially when we are out and she smells other omegas” Jimmy said

“Dean does it too if i'm carrying him why are you asking all these questions” Cas asked 

“I made them for you, I didn't tell anyone but Gabriel and when Alfie smuggled them out of the lab I didn't know where to start looking so I hoped someone would turn them in when they found out all the things they could do” Chuck said 

“You do you mean you made them for us?” Jimmy asked 

“I designed them to smell specific to you and your brother” Chuck said 

“Master can we go play?” Trixie asked 

“Of course but no talking ok?” Jimmy said she barked in response and tugged Dean to follow.

 

Jimmy and Cas looked at each other “I'm sure you have questions” chuck said 

“Damn straight we have question” Cas said Gabriel looked at them 

“I wanted to tell you but we could until we perfected them and we didn't get the chance to” Gabriel said Jimmy shook his head, it was one thing to engineer them, it was another to make them specific for and alpha.

“They are the only two in the world, they are sterile so no chance of breeding, they are pretty much perfect” Gabriel said 

“I can't believe this, what are they mixed with?” Cas asked

“A few different things only the good parts, let see clearly puppy, kitty but i'm sure you figured that out already, chameleon that was just to see what would happen and that's it” Chuck said Cas walked away “why are you playing god with them? Why hybrids?” Jimmy asked 

“Why not? I'm a scientist pushing the limits is what we do” Chuck said 

“You were opposed to having a puppy until you learned we designed them specifically for you” Gabriel said 

“Thank you! But you should have told us” Jimmy said 

“You're welcome!” Chuck said the twins started barking.


	7. Chapter 7

Jimmy was the first out the door stopping when he saw what Trixie and Dean were barking at, their older brother Lucifer holding his kitty Abbadon, who was a hissing up a storm.

“Trixie!” Jimmy scolded she stopped and looked, held her arms up her arms Jimmy sighed and scooped her up. Dean looked at Cas “why are you barking?” Cas asked 

“It's alright” Jimmy said answering their unasked question 

“She smell funny” Dean said 

“You smell funny” Abbadon snapped back, Lucifer laughed 

“You guys too?” he asked they nodded 

“Tirx is told you to be nice” Jimmy said a little exasperated by his pup, she laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled his neck trying to be cute.

“Trix I asked you a question” Jimmy said 

“She smell like something bad” she said 

Abbadon wiggled out of lucifer's grip she walked up to Jimmy and Trixie jimmy bent down 

“You smell like something bad” she said right in Trixies face, 

 

Trixies eyes narrowed she lunged to fast for jimmy to tighten his grip

“Grab her!” Chuck yelled running to break up the fight, he grabbed Trixie by the scruff and lifted her while Lucifer grabbed Abbadon, Cas was holding Dean back 

“Ow Dean!” Cas said dropping him Cas’ arm was bleeding from where Dean scratched him 

“Sorry master” Dean said looking at his sister 

“She in trouble? You gonna take her away?” Dean asked with a whine

“Yes for fighting, but i'm not gonna take her away” Chuck said handing her over to Jimmy 

“How did you do that?” Cas asked Trixie was pliant and calm

“She's mixed with cat, cats calm down when you grab their scruff” Chuck said looking at Cas arm, 

“Not to bad! I have some gauges in the bathroom” 

Cas followed chuck to the bathroom Dean right behind them. 

Gabriel looked over Abbadon giving her a clean bill of health before taking Cas to clean up his arm, 

 

“Dad I don't understand why you didn't tell us about this?” Jimmy said 

“Well because it was supposed to be a surprise” Chuck said 

Jimmy snuggled his pup and kissed the top of her head she started to come around 

 

“No fair” she said looking at Chuck

“Trixie you have to play nice” Chuck said 

“You say protect alpha, that my job” she said 

“Ok, yes but not from people like you” he said 

“Fine she still smell” Trixie said snuggling closer to Jimmy.

 

Cas and Jimmy decided to take their pups home this was all just too much information, hybrids made just for them that they weren’t told about but happened to find by chance, it seemed a bit far fetched to Jimmy and Cas as they talked about it on the way home, Dean and Trixie fell asleep in the backseat worn out from all the excitement of the evening. They pulled into the driveway carried their pups into the house and sat down on the couch, they looked at eachother 

 

“How could they keep this from us?” Jimmy asked 

“I don't know, but I'm not that mad” Cas said 

“Yeah i guess I do love her” Jimmy said 

“Me too, the both of them but Dean more than Trixie I know she is yours” Cas said 

 

Jimmy smiled told Cas he was going to go to bed the day was all just too much for him to take in and headed to bed with his very special pup.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this weird ass story that popped into my head, don't know where I came up with it but thanks for reading!!!


End file.
